This invention pertains to a novel keyboard dust cover.
Known keyboard dust covers include hard plastic lids that have to be placed over a keyboard when the keyboard is not in use. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,120. This type of dust cover must be taken off of the keyboard and placed in storage when the keyboard is in use. Then, when the keyboard is no longer in use, the keyboard dust cover must be taken from storage and placed over the keyboard. As a result, these dust covers are not convenient to use.
Other known keyboard dust covers, such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,980, are restricted to elastomeric sheets. These elastomeric sheets rest directly on a debris and dust-collecting surface, such as a desktop upon which a keyboard sits. These dust covers get dirty from their positioning, and they take up space on the desktop.
Therefore, what is needed is an attractive, convenient keyboard dust cover that saves space while protecting the keyboard from dust and debris.